Oh, How Many Secrets One Can Hold
by flip chick
Summary: Isabella Ames.Quirky,yet normal.Mysterious,yet she seems to be just like others.Canadian,though she believes that her origin wont change anything.Recently having gone through a rough life transition,will she be able to change them?Or can they change her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. UNLESS JK Rowling suddenly gets generous, THEN I will gladly take them all.

Chapter One

"Well, Saturday's the day. Thank god I have Friday here. I can't believe I have to go there. I mean, don't they have any courtesy? I mean, to tell that, THEN, I swear, they have bad timing…ARGH! WHY! I don't understand…well, yes I do, but… I just don't understand why…Okay, now I am officially confusing myself."

So here I stand, well, sorta. I'm pacing around my room. But, I mean, you would too if you were in my position. But you aren't, and that…well, that sucks balls. But anyways. Oh, wait; you don't know what happened, do you? Right, of course not. Well, let's go back in time, fourteen years ago. I was just born, and of course, it was fourteen years ago, so a lot of things were either against the rules, or very frowned upon in most societies.

Stuff like, purebloods having a daughter before a son. And of course, with my luck, that just happened to be my situation…stupid chromosomes…any who. Here's the setup, my parents, being pureblooded, and me being the first born and a girl. Which I'm fine with, being a girl and all…but, I wouldn't mind being a guy for a day…ya know. Not dealing with "the pain"….or, having guys share some of "the pain" ….anyways, I'm getting off track.

So, my parents being in that situation, either had to die or give up their first born and try for another, hoping that no one heard about their "misfortune". Of course, my parents being who they were, went for the latter. 'Cause, you know, THEY didn't want to DIE….

So, being the half-caring people that they are, they put me with my muggle family. The Bells…huh….imagine if I took their name, my name would be Isabella Bell…huh, well… moving along. They left me with the Bells, told them a five minute story of my life and left to live their happy lives with a son I KNOW they have….

I always thought that pureblooded people were jerks. Well, not **always**, but from the moment I heard about them, so… I guess that would make it… four years ago. Well, I only started believing in them 3 years ago, I mean, the stories that my cousin tell me** do **seem pretty outrageous when you only hear of witches and wizards in fairytales. So, you can only guess my surprise when I was told the news. Which brings me back to the present…and back to the pacing…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Great…. "What now? Come to tell me I'm a transsexual too?" though I wouldn't mind…

In stepped my mother, "Izzy, honey, I know you're upset 'bout this whole matter but, come on, look on the bright side!"

I stood there, my jaw almost hitting the floor…she's KIDDING right?

"Bright side? BRIGHT SIDE? I'm sorry mom, but do you even know how I feel right now? Huh? Do you?"

After a long pause, she finally looked straight into my eyes and said, "No, I can't say I do….." another long pause, "You called me mom."

"Yea, you did raise me after all" oh...crap, I didn't mean to break out the waterworks…

I soon started to see twin rivers of black tears running down her face. "Awww…ma. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, honey, I know it's just," she paused so she could wipe her tears, "it's just….we're going to miss you 'round here."

I couldn't look at her; it would make me too sad. Instead, I chose to look at the pile of suitcases and boxes on my twin sized bed. Well, there goes not being sad.

By the time I looked back at my door, she had already left. So I went back to my pacing…for the 30th time that week.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_She sits in a white room with bright lights. She's tired, so she closes her eyes to let them rest. First she senses movement. She quickly brushes off the rows of **'what ifs'** going through her head. Then she hears it, quickly brushing past her. She then chooses to open her eyes to see….nothing. Sudden darkness. Something grabs her from behind. She screams. Soon, her screams go off into the distance, leaving nothing but a memory. _

A/N Hey guys. So! It's finally up. Good? Bad? Boring? Intriguing? Well, tell me anyways. I accept flames. Although I must warn you, I won't consider them all.

Ex's and oh's,

Deidre

Oh and p.s. the title might change, read my profile for the update


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. Sadly, they all belong to a JK Rowling, whoever THAT is…

xxx

Chapter Two

So, I've made up my mind. I will pace, **NO LONGER**. Here's what happened. So, as you know, I was pacing. And, naturally, I was talking to myself, contemplating…well, many things actually. Ways that my MP (magical parents) could've contacted my NMP (non-magical parents) without me knowing, why my NMP had to tell me **THEN**, where the **HELL** my MP live, where am I going to school, and if I have to learn anything, which I probably do, how the **HELL** am I supposed to learn it in **4 WEEKS**??? But oh well, moving on. So I was contemplating, and I was too busy doing so to realize how dizzy I was getting, and next thing I know, I'm on the floor with a bruise on my shoulder and a **HUGE** cut on my face and neck. How I did that, remains the unanswered question.

And here I am, mending my wounds, partially because the cut I got was bleeding **really** bad and partially because I don't want my blood to drip on any of the furniture or bedding.

"…And…FINISHED!" I looked at my newly bandaged neck. I stared at it blankly. It looked like a two-year-old did it. Messy, pieces of bandage sticking out in random places, and tape put in places you'd never think of putting it. After a few more seconds staring at it like it was a dog in a cat suit, I knew what I had to do.

" Deep breaths, deep breaths…ready…one…two…"

"IZZY!"

I turned around to see who was yelling my name at this time of night, and in the process, I ripped off my bandage…hard. In my head, if you were there, all you would be able to hear is…_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. OMG OMG OMG…wow, I put WAYYY too much tape on that, didn't expect it to hurt_. But, being me of course, I put up my cool exterior and said " Three"

" Umm, honey, did I miss something here? I mean, why did you say three when you saw me? Are you planning something I don't know about? Because, if you are, you know you're going to have to tell me. I mean, remember that time when you were planning a surprise party for your mom –" I was moving towards my bed when the word mom was spoken, then I was contemporarily frozen. "– And let me tell you, honey, that party SUCKED. But anyway, enough of the party that's past us, what's next is the future."

And that's my friend, Dodge. Well his name isn't REALLY Dodge, it's Cornelius. After 14 years of being his best friend, I still don't understand the relation. "Iz? Izzy? Why is there a cut on your neck? Why do you look frazzled? Why is your room stripped of your poster and pictures? And WHY are there boxes and suitcases all over your room?" He stood there staring at me as if the whole world depended on my answer. I took a deep breath, time to spill.

"No, Dodge, you didn't miss anything. I said three because you came in when I was counting down and I was just about to say three so I just decided to say it anyway, no I am not planning anything you don't know about. And first of all I thought the party was FUN. I don't care what you say. And there is a cut on my neck because I fell, I look frazzled because I fell, there are no posters and such because I packed them and there are boxes and suitcases because I'm leaving."

"WHAT!!!! WHY??? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING **ME**!!! I MEAN, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH ALL THOSE MEAN PEOPLE?!?"

" WHAT?!? That little speech, which for your information I said in two breaths only, was the **HARDEST** thing I've ever had to say!!! And all you care about is **YOURSELF**??? I CAN'T **BELIEVE** YOU! Do you realize that all the time you weren't here; I've been trying to figure out how to tell you without crying? Do you realize how hard it is to say goodbye to your family that you've known for 14 years, only to go live with someone else you've never met? Someone who, in the end, will decide your future for you? Someone who gave you away at birth, only to have another child? No. You **DON'T** know, do you? So get off your high horse, and **STOP PRETENDING **that you're the only one suffering." I was crying by now, and Dodge knows, that when I cry, I'm really really **REALLY** upset.

" Well, I **AM** suffering."

"WHAT!! You **CAN'T** be serious. You are **NOT** suffering, you only think that you are because all you're caring about right now is yourself."

"Well, if you're going to be like **THAT**, then I'm leaving."

"You can't be serious! I've been with you through everything!! And now that I tell you one little thing that gets you upset, YOU LEAVE ME??"

" Oh, stop being so dramatic. And you have **NOT** been through everything with me, so shut it."

" First of all, I'm NOT being dramatic. And second of all, I may not have been there for every little thing, but I've been there when you needed me!! I was there when you fell of the swing when we were four. I was there when the substitute teacher made fun of your name in grade 6. I was there when your grandmother died. AND I was there when I know you needed someone who was really close to you the most."

" Oh? And when was that?"

" The day you came out. You remember I was there when you told your parents, when you told your guy friends, when you told the rest of your family. And when you told me, I told you I didn't care, and that you were the same person anyway and the only thing that changed is the sex you liked."

He sniffed. "Yea, I remember. Although, I was a bit uncomfortable at first when you said the only thing that changed was the sex I liked. I thought you meant, actual sex, physical sex, you know?"

I laughed a little bit. "Yea well, I did kind of mean it that way, but if you want to see it as gender, then that's fine for me." I finished with a smile, and he returned it, which normally, meant the fight was over.

"So, uh, honey? Do you have somewhere I can sit? That fight TOTALLY exhausted my legs!"

I rolled my eyes; Dodge can be so dramatic at times. "Yea, I'm sure it did. Hang on, let me just clear off my bed." And of course, with him being the diva, I did all the work. In 1 minute, 17 seconds, 23 milliseconds, I was done (I only know those numbers because Dodge, in his time of "rest" thought it might be a good idea to see how fast I could go).

Dodge, before seating himself, made sure that there was no dust or apparent dirt on the bed. Of course, there was, and I saw it, but he didn't, so I decided not to tell him. And then he started his daily seating ritual.

1.Straighten pants.  
2.Double check to see that dirt is really truly not there.  
3.Straighten shirt.  
4.Smooth down hair.  
5.Strike a pose.  
6.Gracefully, yet quickly, sit down.  
7.Cross legs x4 (left cross, right cross, left cross, right cross).  
8.Straighten pants again.  
9.Dust off shoes.  
10.Strike a pose.

I rolled my eyes. This time though, Dodge thought it was time to say something about it…again.

"Izzy, honey. **Why** must you roll your eyes like that daily? I mean, it's beginning to turn into a ritual."

"And what **exactly** is this ritual you speak of?"

"Well, there's more than one, actually. But, they are all under one big ritual…err…what's the word. Umm…title? Folder? Err…oh well. You get my point, right?"

"Well, actually, no but…"

"Right. Of course you do. But yes, there are many. Let me list them for you. There's the I say something you roll your eyes ritual, the I do something you roll your eyes ritual, the I laugh at something you roll your eyes ritual…" he sighs

I waited…and waited. You know, you would've thought that being his best friend would make me used to this frequent, very annoying, sudden pausing. But sadly, it has not become acquainted with my "Dodge-sense"

And then I say sarcastically, "Dodge? Are there any more that I need to be aware about?"

He sighs again, this time more dramatic. "Well, of **course** there are, honey, it just got really boring, so I stopped. But you know, if you want me to continue…well I won't, so your loss."

"Gee, thanks. It's good to know you acknowledge my needs."

"Oh! No problem honey, really. It just comes **naturally**."

I roll my eyes. "There you go again! With the **eye rolling**. Honestly, your eyes are going to get stuck up there. And no way am I taking you to the emergency room, don't even think about asking me."

I stare at him…and raise my brow (it's one of my _special qualities_)" What?"

I assume he didn't hear me, because he didn't answer. And I didn't think it was necessary to ask again, but I was probably going to get ignored anyway. So I changed the subject, because **I **was getting bored.

"So…what do you think of my room?"

"You don't want to ask that, do you?"

"No, no I don't."

"Then ask what you wanted to."

I look at him; he was already looking at me, expecting a question to come out of my mouth. "What are we going to do now?"

xxx

A/N Well, hello again. Sorry for the really long delay, it just took me a while to write this chapter for some reason. Thanks for waiting guys, really.

Oh, and I'd like to thank **_dramioneshipper, where-my-heart-resides, kitty-lover66, sugar n spice 7493, grlkat, the tofuubeaver, BlueEyedFairy, Caramel Girl-101, your.anti.drug, _**and**_ brown-girl13 _**for reviewing! Much love to you all!

Cookies and milk …or, soymilk, if you choose (I have vanilla or chocolate…or natural) for those who review!

Flames are accepted, all stories deserve some criticism…just please, be gentle.

Xo,

Deidre


End file.
